1. Field of the Invention
The field of invention relates to protective boat cover structure, and more particularly pertains to a new and improved protective boat hood wherein the same is arranged for securement in a surrounding relationship relative to a bow portion of a boat during a trailering procedure.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Boat cover structure of various types are utilized in the prior art and exemplified by the U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,960,066; 5,076,195; 3,898,947; 4,233,414; and 4,815,412.
The instant invention attempts to overcome deficiencies of the prior art that have heretofore failed to provide for a covering structure to cover the bow portion of a boat to provide and afford protection to the bow portion of the boat during a trailering procedure preventing marring of the bow of the boat by debris generated by the trailering of the boat and in this respect, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.